


55. Alex and Luke celebrate Luke's 33rd birthday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [55]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	55. Alex and Luke celebrate Luke's 33rd birthday

_**Alex Skarsgard and[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans celebrate Luke's 33rd birthday  
[will be backdated to April 14, 2012]  
[ **NOTE:** posted wildly out of sequence to the rest of the boys' storyline, in order to be close to Luke's actual birthday]

 

Dressed casually in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, Luke pulls open the door to the spa at Citadel and gives the receptionist a brilliant smile as he approaches the desk. "Hi. I'm Luke Evans. My sir, Alex Skarsgard, made an appointment for me." _My sir._ God he loves saying that.

"Of course, Mr. Evans." The young woman behind the desk flashes a smile right back -- and fuck, this guy is gorgeous. She's more than a bit jealous that she's stuck on reception today. "They're waiting for you. Follow me." She turns and leads the way through a pair of frosted glass double doors, down the hall to room seven. A quick knock on the door and then she turns the knob, holding the door open for Luke but remaining just outside the doorway.

Three attractive women are waiting inside the spacious and well-equipped spa room, each wearing a white mini-dress and matching high heels. Luke doesn't know it, but Alex specifically requested that they be dressed so modestly, as it were. Covered up.

"Please, Mr. Evans," one of the women invites, gesturing towards a corner sheltered by an intricate carved screen. "Your sir has ordered some pampering for you today. If you'd like to step behind the screen and undress, then we can get started. There's a robe waiting for you there."

 _Three_ women. God knows Luke's used to being dressed (and undressed) and such by females but _three_ of them? "Thanks," he says with a bit of a shy smile and steps behind the screen. He undresses, laying his clothes over the chair provided and slips on the robe, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before he goes back out. "All ready."

"Great. I'm Mayra," says the woman who spoke to him before. "This is Christine, and Tamara. Let's start here," she says, gesturing towards a reclining padded chair.

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Evans?" one of the other women asks him.

Taking a seat, Luke nods. "Some water would be lovely. Thank you."

One of the women - Tamara? - fetches him a bottle of cold water from the mini-fridge, while Mayra takes her place behind Luke's head. "Your sir told us you have no allergies, is that right?" she asks, running her fingers lightly over his face.

"Yes, that's right," Luke says, nodding again. He takes a quick sip of water and then sets the bottle in the cupholder attached to the chair.

"Good," Mayra replies. She picks up a cotton pad and chooses a bottle of cleanser, then begins to gently wipe Luke's face. "All the products we'll be using on you today are organic and hypo-allergenic, natural and soothing to your skin."

While she talks, Tamara pulls a low stool up to Luke's right side and picks up his hand, rubbing lotion into his skin and pushing back his cuticles with an orange stick. At his feet Christine is doing much the same, prepping him for a pedicure.

"Okay, thank you," Luke says, giving himself up to their care and actually closing his eyes when Mayra starts massaging his scalp while the facial mask she's applied sets. Once the other ladies start in with hand and foot massages, he's really done for though, every last bit of stress and tension draining from his body, to the point that he actually moans with pleasure. "Sorry," he says with a shy smile, blushing a little. "It's been a rough week."

"No, we like that response," Christine teases, and she just can't keep the flirtatious tone out of her voice even though she's pretty sure Luke is gay -- it's just an occupational hazard. Habit.

Mayra tries to swallow her smirk. In a moment she carefully washes Luke's face clean, then applies moisturizer in a gentle massage. Already finished with their tasks, Christine and Tamara wash their hands and push the stools away, waiting patiently. "All right, Mr. Evans," Mayra says when she's done. "We need you to take off your robe now, please."

Great. Three sets of eyes upon him, Luke stands and sheds his robe, handing it to Mayra. He's semi-hard, the pleasure felt at their hands translating into that much of an erection, but he's sure they've seen it all before.

This is a completely non-sexual assignment; all three women were told that up front when they were scheduled. But Tamara still can't help peeking, and a smile curves her lips even as she looks away. The three of them pour warmed massage oil into their palms as he lies back down on the table, and they each start on a different part of his body: Mayra beginning to work on Luke's neck and shoulders and Tamara taking his calves. Christine lays her hands on his chest and begins to rub in the scented oil.

It's one thing to get a little aroused with his robe covering him, but lying here, naked, with strange women running their hands over him, his cock bobbing before him, Luke feels more than a little uncomfortable. But he closes his eyes and reminds himself they're used to this, that it's nothing, just a massage.

Gradually, though, Christine and Tamara work their way closer to each other, and Luke's body shines with the oil before it gets absorbed. Tamara takes her time massaging his thighs, strong rubs of the long muscles. But Christine doesn't hesitate. She strokes over Luke's abs and then gets right to it, working the oil over his balls.

"Hey!" Luke's eyes flash open and he jerks back instinctively.

"Your sir specifically ordered that every inch of you be oiled and ready for him," Mayra explains calmly, and lets the implications hang in the air: does Luke really want to defy Alex's orders?

That puts a whole different spin on things. His cheeks hot and his cock even harder than before, Luke simply nods, settling back into his former position. "Sorry."

Christine had lifted her hands as soon as Luke protested, then waited patiently through Mayra's explanation. Once Luke settles back again, she starts drawing silky warm circles over his perineum. Shifting so that she and Christine won't bump heads, Tamara wraps her fingers around Luke's cock, gliding strokes for a few moments. Then she even goes so far as to slip the foreskin back, and run one slippery finger in circles over the head.

Mayra watches, gauging Luke's reactions to all the stimulation, ready in a second to protect her girls if necessary. But Luke doesn't appear to be on the verge of flying into an embarrassed rage, and she gives Tamara a nod. "We're ready for you to turn over now, Mr. Evans."

Completely hard now, Luke's grateful for the chance to turn over. He rolls over onto his stomach, his eyes clenched tight and tries to convince himself to enjoy this. God knows he would if it were a man (or men) doing it.

Christine picks up his right arm and goes to work on his biceps. Across the table Tamara does the same with his left arm, and now Mayra finally has her full canvas to work on, from Luke's powerful shoulders all the way down his back.

That's better. Luke relaxes fully, his eyes closed, tension easing from his frame.

Long smooth strokes over gorgeous unmarred skin, and Mayra works to unknot every bit of tension she can find in Luke's muscles. Christine and Tamara move onto his legs, doing their professional best to melt him. Then Tamara lays her hands on his ass, and enjoys herself thoroughly as she massages those muscles as well.

Having a woman's hands on his ass feels a little strange but Luke reminds himself they're professionals and that he's doing this for Alex. For his sir.

"Spread your legs slightly, Mr. Evans, please," Christine instructs, but doesn't wait for him to comply before slipping a slick gloved hand between his cheeks and pressing one finger against his tight hole.

Fuck. Cheeks burning as hot as they ever have, Luke submits, mortified, his cock responding even as his mind rebels.

Tamara lays her hands on Luke's ass, spreading his cheeks helpfully as Christine pushes two fingers inside. The heat radiating off Luke's flesh is unmistakable, and once again she regrets that this isn't a sexual assignment. Three fingers now, and Christine is extremely careful to avoid brushing Luke's prostate even as she stretches his hole.

"Any tension anywhere else, Mr. Evans?" Mayra asks, looking down at him.

"No," Luke chokes out, keeping his eyes shut tight. He almost considers safewording but he doesn't even know if they'd recognize it and what would Alex think? Besides which, he's not actually being hurt.

"Very good." Mayra nods at the other women and they step back, tossing their latex gloves into a bin. "If you'll put your robe back on, we'll take you to your sir."

Luke sits up, avoiding the women's eyes as he reaches for his robe. He slips it over his shoulders and ties it around his waist, hating the way his erection tents the fabric. "What about my clothes?"

"We'll bring them with you," Tamara says, emerging from behind the carved screen with a shopping bag recognizably from Citadel's gift shop.

"We're just going up one floor," Mayra says, opening the door and holding it for Luke. "Not through any of the public play areas." And okay, she didn't need to tell him that but what the hell -- she's feeling merciful at the moment.

Luke nods. "Okay. Thank you," he says softly, waiting for Mayra to lead the way.

Bored and impatient, Alex checks his phone yet again for the time. The suite he's hired for the weekend looks like the inside of a sultan's palace, a nod back to Luke's first visit to Citadel with him, back in London. He himself is wearing a robe identical to Luke's, and he's naked beneath it. Naked and half-hard, purely on anticipation. Legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, he settles in the armchair again, trying to force himself to be patient.

"Right this way, Mr. Evans," Mayra says as they step off the lift. She leads him just a few doors down and slides a key through the lock panel, then pushes the door open.

Instantly alert at the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway, Alex grips the arms of the chair. _Slow. Down,_ he warns himself; he's gone to all this trouble and put Luke through so much in the past few hours, it would be stupid to spoil all the suspense now.

Luke steps inside, eyes going wide at the decor, at how much it looks like the room they first scened in at Citadel. And then his eyes go to Alex, sitting in a chair, in a robe much like his own and his throat and chest go tight. "Sir," he whispers, going to his knees, his head bowed, his hands behind his back.

Alex's breath catches, hard, when Luke kneels without even being told to. "Thank you, ladies," he murmurs, dismissing Luke's attendants without sparing them a glance. He only has eyes for his boy. The door shuts softly, and it takes every bit of self-control Alex has to keep from just dragging his boy into his lap and devouring him. How many weeks has it been? _God_.

"Stand up. Take the robe off," he orders softly.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, rising to his feet again and letting the robe drop behind him. His cock rising to full attention once more.

Taking his time, Alex stands up and prowls over to Luke, his eyes hungry. "Hard already?"

Cheeks flushing, Luke nods, not daring to raise his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Alex smirks and rubs the head of Luke's cock with a fingertip. "I'm not criticizing," he murmurs, slowly circling his boy. "I like you hard." He can _smell_ Luke, god, can smell his excitement, and Alex just wants to sink his teeth in. His caress is butterfly-light as he trails his fingers from Luke's shoulder down his back to skate over his ass, smooth unmarked skin tempting him.

Luke moans when Alex touches him. He can't help himself. It's been weeks since they've seen each other and he's been craving his sir's touch to the point of obsession.

Circling back around, Alex draws his fingertips over Luke's cheek. Then he unties his own robe, pushing it from his shoulders and then tangling his fingers in his boy's hair, kissing him deeply.

Moaning into Alex's mouth, Luke melts against him. He knows he's breaking position but again, he can't help it. He needs to touch Alex, needs to drown himself in his presence.

And Alex never told him to keep his hands off. He wants Luke just like this, eager and willing, always. He wraps himself around his boy, his kisses turning even hungrier, one hand lightly covering Luke's collar. Reminding them both, in spite of the recent separation.

"I missed you so much," Luke whispers, pressing still closer, mouth opening to Alex again and again.

In response Alex can only groan, his heart clutching into a painful knot. He hitches Luke's thighs up onto his hips and carries him the short distance to the massive canopied bed, tumbling them both down. And he doesn't even hesitate before pushing two fingers into his boy's hole, trusting that the Citadel spa attendants followed his instructions.

Luke cries out as he's penetrated, his hole grasping hungrily at Alex's fingers. "Yes, yes, please," he begs, fucking himself on them as much as he can. "Fuck me. Fuck your boy."

With a growl Alex shoves another finger inside, his desire flaring in an instant from slow burn to wild rage. He wants to bury himself so deeply in this man that there's no distinction between them, consume him alive until there's nothing left. He wants to fuck Luke until he bleeds and then share the blood on his lips with his lover. The realization shakes him, shocks through him and throws him off balance for a moment -- something with so much potential, so powerful. Something Alex has stayed away from for years. Growling again - straining against his own nature this time - he pushes Luke's legs up and presses the crown of his cock against that tight welcoming hole. And then he yanks Luke's body down to meet his.

Luke cries out again, reveling in being used, taken, claimed this way. He clutches at Alex's shoulders, digging his nails into his sir's skin, pushing down to take him still deeper, wanting every last inch, everything Alex is willing to give him.

Moaning against Luke's throat Alex falls into a steady rhythm, one that sets the bedsprings to squeaking and shivers fire up his spine. God yes. Everything he dreamed of and more, right here. Welcoming him.

"Yes, ohgodyes, you feel so good," Luke moans, almost in tears it feels so incredible, Alex filling him so completely again and again.

"Can you come like this?" Alex gasps, not wanting to separate from his lover for even that bare minimum distance. "Just like this?"

"Yes." Luke nods frantically. "Yes, _please_ , please let me, sir," he begs, Alex's cock spearing him open, stretching his hole wide, his cock spurting a little already with every brush of his prostate.

"With me, love," Alex whispers, feeling the tight coil at the base of his spine start to unravel and burst into pleasure. "With me."

That's all it takes. Luke presses down once more, his body so open for Alex, and cries out, his release crashing over him, his cock spurting between them, slicking their skin with his seed. "Ohgodyes," he chokes out quietly, eyes closed, treasuring every second as he clings to his sir, feeling Alex fill him, hot and wet and so achingly perfect.

It's hard to come down from an orgasm so huge. Alex feels like he's fighting his way through thick velvet, and he realizes he doesn't even want to. He knows he's safe here, with his boy's arms around him. And if the fucking world crashes down around them now, so be it.

"I love you," Luke whispers. "I love you so much." His hands roaming constantly over Alex's shoulders and back, holding him close, assuring himself that his sir is really here. With him. Which has to be the best birthday present ever.

Alex knows he must be getting heavy, but his limbs feel leaden, like he can't fucking move them anyway. "Why weren't you with someone already, when we met?" he asks suddenly, the question bubbling up from his subconscious before he even realizes it's there. "And don't say it's because you were waiting for me."

The question comes out of nowhere and Luke frowns a little. "I don't know. I just wasn't. I was between boyfriends," he says. "Why?"

"I just can't figure it out," Alex murmurs, and finally eases out of his lover, completely ignoring the mess between them as he rolls to his back and pulls Luke to sprawl over him. "You're so incredible," he whispers, brushing the back of his hand over Luke's cheek. "The closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. It didn't make sense to me."

"But I wasn't perfect to them," Luke says softly. "I'm perfect for you because I was made for you, and I know you don't want to hear that, but it's what I believe. I was made _for you_."

"Don't talk like that," Alex mutters, instantly uncomfortable. "You're going to meet someone who's a thousand times better for you than me and you need to be prepared for that, expecting that." He trails his hand over Luke's bare shoulder. "I'm always going to be jealous, Luke. I'll always be a controlling asshole, and then I'll probably want to sleep around on top of that." Not that Alex can imagine that at this point, but he figures Luke needs to be awake to the probability. He shakes his head. "I'm just for right now."

Luke lifts his head, Alex's words making him instantly sick to his stomach. "What are you talking about?" He'd thought they'd moved past this. "I thought we were... I thought we were building a future together," he says, staring at Alex, at his eyes. "Why are you talking about me meeting someone else when I have your collar around my neck?"

"Because I'm that fucking selfish," Alex answers, shrugging lightly. "I'm just trying to let you know that, when the time comes... I know how loyal you are, _älskling_ ," he says, feeling strangely calm. The day for the renewal of their six-month contract is just around the corner, and it's been preying heavily on Alex's mind, particularly since he and Luke have been separated these past weeks. "I'm just trying to tell you that it's okay, I get it. I don't want you sticking around just because you feel like you owe it to me, or something."

Luke just stares at Alex for a moment and then punches him in the chest. "You know, sometimes you _are_ an asshole." He sits up, straddling Alex, leaning in close. "Do you love me?"

"Ow." Beyond shocked, Alex rubs at the spot on his chest, and he stares at Luke like his boy has suddenly sprouted wings and announced that he's going to fly himself back to Wellington. "What? Yeah," he replies, completely baffled. "You know I love you."

"And do I make you happy?" Luke asks, bracing one hand on the bed, his eyes locked on Alex's.

Alex smiles faintly at the question. "You make me the happiest I've ever been," he says softly, and heaven knows every single word is true.

Luke nods. Good. "And if you did fuck around, would you ever even _think_ about collaring someone else?"

"...At the same time as you?" Alex frowns, confused. He's seen it done, sure, but... "I really don't multi-task that well."

Jesus Christ. Luke shakes his head. "I'm asking if I'd ever have anything to worry about. If it would ever be more than a fuck? If you'd ever make me share you."

"Share me?" Alex asks doubtfully. Then he shakes his head, trying to process. Focus. "I'm in love with you, Luke. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I really don't think it'll happen again." Ever. God.

"Then why do you keep talking about me finding someone else?" Luke says, unable to help the tears forming in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts me when you say things like that? It makes me feel sick to my stomach. I am so in love with you and I don't want anyone else."

Struck to his core, Alex reaches up and caresses Luke's cheek. "I'm not good enough for you," he says softly, hating that he's obviously hurt his boy, but trying to explain. "Sooner or later, you're going to figure that out."

"Stop saying that," Luke yells at him, sitting back. "Stop fucking saying that. I may be your boy but that doesn't make me a child or an idiot. There's nothing for me to figure out, no big shock or revelation. I love you. Jesus Christ. Why can't you just accept that and be happy?"

Alex stares at him, wide-eyed. "I'm not trying to insult you," he says carefully. "I... I don't know why not," he realizes, but he can't just rearrange his beliefs like that. He knows he's an asshole at his core, and he still can't quite figure out why Luke tolerates that. "I _am_ happy," Alex adds, thinking of how fucking miserable he's been these past few weeks, and how that all just dissolved the second he saw his boy. "And I want to make you happy. And I hate that I'm obviously fucking that up right now. I just... I just want you to be happy, Luke," Alex says, screwing his eyes shut for a moment in an effort to hold back the tears he can feel building. _Fuck_. "You have no idea how important that is to me."

God. Luke closes his eyes for a moment, unsure how they got from the pure happiness of moments ago to this. "Then stop telling me I'll meet someone else," he says softly, opening his eyes again and draping himself over his lover. "I am happy. I'm happy with you. You're all I want and need and I don't want anyone else. I just want to be your boy."

Wrapping his arms around Luke, Alex hugs his lover tightly to him. "You make me believe in shit I never thought was possible," he murmurs, clinging like he can somehow absorb Luke into himself, a part of every cell. "Happy-ever-after and stuff like that. It scares the fuck out of me. Because if I wake up one morning and find out all this was just temporary... God. I'll lose my fucking mind."

"You're not going to," Luke promises. "I want a future with you. I want to extend our contract, I want us to make plans, I want you to meet my mum and dad." He smiles. " _That alone_ should tell you how serious I am about you."

"I want to meet them," Alex says, a little dazed - just like always - by how stunning Luke is when he smiles. "And I really want you to come home to Sweden with me and meet the rest of my big-ass family. Elin's already gossiped about you to my mother." His brow furrows a little. "What are your parents going to think of me?" It's a concern that's been quietly lingering in the back of Alex's mind ever since Luke told him how religious his parents are.

"They'll adore you," Luke says, smiling even more. "All they've ever wanted is for me to find someone, and they'll be really happy I have."

Alex quietly watches Luke for a long moment, just marveling at him. Then he rolls them so that his boy is under him, and he pushes a lock of hair off Luke's forehead. "I love you," he murmurs, in delayed shock at realizing how close he just came to fucking everything up. "You remember that, through all the stupid shit I say. Right?"

Luke nods, tears springing to his eyes again. "Yes. But you need to remember how much I love _you_ before you say all the stupid shit," he teases, with a smile, lifting his head to kiss Alex.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispers. Most of the time he feels like he's just being reasonable, but maybe he's a little too free with his thoughts. Especially since his idea of reasonable doesn't seem to match up with Luke's. That's okay, though -- Luke's version sounds a lot better. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he says, kissing his lover again and again.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Luke whispers back, in between kisses, mostly teasing. Alex hasn't done anything that requires forgiveness but if saying it settles things between them... "I love you so much."

"I love you," Alex murmurs in return, nibbling along the line of Luke's jaw. "My boy. My perfect boy." He slips one hand into Luke's hair and tugs his head to the side so that he has even better access to his lover's throat.

"Yours," Luke agrees, tilting his head, his cock responding eagerly to that tug, to the feel of Alex's teeth on his skin. "Please..."

Alex groans, scraping his teeth carefully, deliberately, over tender skin. "God, I want to mark you," he whispers hoarsely, the cost of control husking his voice. "I want that so fucking much." He shifts so that his rising erection is cradled between Luke's thighs, and indulges himself in rubbing against his boy.

"Then do it," Luke whispers back, baring his throat even more. "I want you to."

The throat? _Fuck no_. If Alex even starts there, he won't be able to control himself, won't be able to pull back until Luke's flesh is a mess of black and blue that Make-up would give him hell for. So he pictures Luke's costume in his head and then pulls his boy to sit up. Alex slides his tongue along Luke's shoulder, than around down to a point low on his neck. He kisses the spot, licking it again and again, and gradually the licking turns into sucking, blood rushing hot to the surface. And then Alex bites down hard.

Luke cries out, his cock jerking violently between them. He clutches at Alex's arms, holding himself steady, moaning with pain-tinged pleasure. "Oh god... please... please sir, _harder_..."

 _Harder?_ Jesus Christ. Alex moans and moves behind Luke. He wants to break the skin, fuck. Wants to viciously draw Luke's blood and consume it straight from his body.

He won't let himself.

He shifts a few inches to the side of the first mark and bites down again, no preliminaries this time, just grinding his teeth in his lover's flesh and then sucking a livid bruise to the surface. And then again. Again. Alex holds Luke tightly in his arms and marks him five times in all, a nearly graceful arc of ragged angry color just above his shoulder blades.

Luke cries out with each and every bite, openly sobbing by the third, but his cock's still hard, ragingly so and with the way he leans back into every grind there's no doubt he wants this, wants to be owned, consumed, _claimed_ by his sir.

Alex stares hungrily at the marks, then pushes Luke flat to his back. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow, _älskling_ ," he whispers in warning, but it's not like he's even giving his boy a choice in the matter, just rubs more lube onto his cock and pushes between Luke's thighs.

"I don't care," Luke whispers back, and he doesn't. "I want you to hurt me. Mark me inside and out," he says, wrapping his legs around Alex's hips and pulling him closer.

 _Fuck_. "Do you know what you do to me?" Alex murmurs, grazing his lips over Luke's even as his cock begins to breach his lover's body. "I'm powerless against you." Strain outlines his biceps as he pushes deeper, supporting his weight while he licks into Luke's mouth.

"You against me?" Luke moans as Alex fills him. "I thought I was the one under your spell," he whispers.

Alex chuckles and nuzzles Luke's throat. "Sure," he whispers, rocking his hips forward and letting his boy take all of him. "You go right on thinking that." He can't say no to anything Luke wants, and his lover's eyes can melt him in a moment... Alex knows it doesn't matter who's on top: Luke could take complete control of him, any second the boy wanted to twist his advantage.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, angling his head so he can kiss Alex, their tongues tangling. "You feel so good, so good inside me..." Like they really _were_ made for each other.

And it's even better this time. Alex finally cleared the air and got all his doubts off his chest: if Luke ever decides their relationship was a mistake, at least he won't be able to say he wasn't warned. They can move forward. And god, Alex wants, wants this life with his boy, wants that future Luke spoke of. It starts right here, with every long smooth stroke of his cock deep within his lover.

"Oh god yes please..." Luke gasps, hitching his hips up to meet each thrust, his cock throbbing between them. "Harder," he whispers, urging Alex on, wanting his sir to use him as he wants, as he needs. Wanting to give him everything.

 _Harder_. Until every thrust hits deep, the impact shivering up Alex's spine into his backbrain and compelling him to _possess_. He stretches Luke's arms over his head, tangling their fingers together, and licks deep into his lover's mouth as they move as one.

Crying out with every thrust, pleasure flushing through his entire body, radiating outward from his hole, from Alex's cock plundering him open, Luke squeezes Alex's fingers and closes his eyes, losing himself in the feel of it all. In the utter perfection. "Please..." falling from his lips as every muscle starts to tighten and tighten hard. "Please, sir..."

"You want to come for me, _älskling_?" Alex murmurs. He himself is barely hanging onto the edge, but at this point that's pretty much automatic around Luke: he's perpetually seconds away from losing all self-control. "You want to show me how you crave having my seed so deep inside you, part of you?" He licks at Luke's bottom lip. "Do it."

Luke arches beneath Alex, hips rocking to take him deeper, and comes, hard, spurting thickly between them, his hole clamping down around Alex's cock, clenching again and again with each and every wave of pleasure. "Yes, oh god, yes... oh, god, sir..."

"My boy. My love," Alex whispers, lost in his own release. He melts completely into Luke, letting his lover take his weight, his pleasure... all of him. Until Alex draws their arms down and wraps his around Luke, unable to do anything but hold him and keep him close.

"I love you," Luke whispers, kissing Alex where he can. "I've never felt like this about anyone. Ever."

Alex lifts his head just enough so he can look into Luke's eyes, and it's earth-shattering to read nothing but pure honesty there. "Me either," he murmurs, kissing his boy. "Just you."  



End file.
